Tons de grafite
by Lally Y K
Summary: Tingi seu rosto em mil tons de grafite, buscando a perfeição. E entre as manchas de tonalidades tão cruas, o azul mostrou que nem sempre o mais belo é o mais simétrico. [DMxHG]


_Disclaimer: Do mesmo modo que não são meus, que não ganho dinheiro escrevendo, não ganho lucro escrevendo sobre o que não me pertence. É sério._

**** **_AVISO_**

**Eu geralmente não me importo com opiniões alheias, isso não é exceção em nenhum caso, quem me conhece a fundo sabe que pra mim tanto faz. Entretanto, para evitar o seu estresse e má educação em reviews, quando abre a fanfic, veja o casal, logo acima, do lado do rating! Eu sempre coloco. Quem olha no meu profile verá, eu gosto de Draco e Hermione. Se não gosta? Problema todo seu, não vou parar de escrever por isso. Além do que, nem tem a coragem de mandar um e-mail para que possa respondê-la com dignidade... Patético, minha cara. Nem de longe sua opinião me afeta, vou deixá-la lá, como lembrete de pessoas que não tem o que fazer e incomodam quem escreve em paz.**

**Novamente, friso: LEIA O SHIPPER ANTES DE CONTINUAR.**

**Grata.**

Tons de grafite

_Por Yuuki Kiryu_

Traços.

Linhas com lápis nº 2, levemente esfumaçado no queixo, mas não muito. Essa região não é exatamente simétrica, está para um ângulo mais agudo, fino. O pincel com água passeia muito de leve para umedecer a sombra do nariz igualmente pontiagudo, e um pouco das sobrancelhas.

Os cabelos se mantêm bem lisos, com algumas hachuras para demonstrar o quão finos são, mas quase sem cor. A lapiseira 0,3 desenha seus cílios, a 0,5 o redondo de sua íris, a 0,7 os poucos riscos que ondulam nela. A pupila preta desaparece em seu conjunto, e não há necessidade de _sfumato_ nas bochechas; elas são pálidas.

As orelhas têm apenas traços e uma leve aquarela, porque ficam vermelhas apenas com o frio. A linha do pescoço, o pomo de adão, e o adorno de sua face é delineado com o mesmo lápis, até chegar na camisa, encoberta pela capa e gravata. O emblema se torna cinza, com suas suntuosas curvas de serpente, as listras em cinza-chumbo e cinza-metálico da gravata, a camisa branca, com leve _sfumato_ em um ou outro lugar, dobras, para traçar o real.

O resto é negro, preto, como o grafite que te desenha. O colete tem uma tonalidade um pouco mais clara que o cinza-escuro; o lápis pinta levemente inclinado, passando pelas listras, e o emblema fica escondido embaixo da capa. Não há necessidade de mostrá-lo duas vezes.

As calças são pretas, normais, monótonas em suas pregas, botão, zíper encoberto pelo pano, linha impecável – _porque você não usaria nada menos que perfeito_ - até a barra italiana, virada para fora, exatamente três dedos meus. Os seus seriam grandes demais, a barra ficaria 'patética como a de Longbottom'. Nos sapatos deixo algumas linhas brancas entre o preto do guache; são de couro envernizado. Polidos até tinirem, tão irritantemente brilhantes quanto seus cabelos claríssimos e impecáveis.

Suas mãos são igualmente brancas, não há muito trabalho em desenhar as cutículas com o 0,3, porque são finas, masculinas. As unhas meticulosamente rentes a carne, nunca ultrapassam o dedo; você deve ter um trabalho imenso em mantê-las tão limpas e imutáveis. Esta mão é longa, comprida, com a palma macia de quem nunca sequer levantou um pires para tomar o chá da tarde. Mas com um quê de rudeza, para se apoiar na vassoura nos treinos e jogos de Quadribol.

E seus lábios? É difícil, porque é uma das coisas mais vivas em seu rosto monocromático. A palheta de cores se misturaria, entre os tons de vermelho, do claríssimo ao bordô e vinho, e não encontraria dentro do branco leite uma tonalidade adequada. São róseos, finos, com as películas sempre grudadas ao lábio inferior. Você tem uma pequena covinha quando sorri. É raro vê-la, mas ela está ali, não no lugar das covinhas vulgares, que todos têm, no meio da bochecha como um buraco disforme; é dois dedos abaixo do lábio inferior, no lado esquerdo, acompanhando a linha de expressão.

Mas na maioria das vezes sua boca está comprimida em uma fina linha de desprezo, escárnio ou irritação, manchando as bordas delicadas e o bico logo acima do buço de amarelo-pálido, e confunde-se com toda a sua tez. Mas com o lápis, isso não faz diferença. Sempre terá o tom de grafite claro, como se não contorcesse sua expressão nessa careta desprezível, apenas aparenta que aperta os lábios em apreensão.

Seus olhos raramente mudam o brilho, mas imagino que quando o sol bate, eles se tornem azuis bem clarinhos, como aquelas roupas de bebê. Delicados como tal também, o sol os machuca e quase sempre uma pequena ruga entre suas sobrancelhas aparece em uma linha grossa de 0,9. Também posso enxergar que eles sejam menos glaciais... Quando vislumbra alguém querido? Difícil dizer. Você não me mostra nada disso. Sou eu quem vejo e imagino essas nuances.

Seus olhos se obscurecem com a raiva, se contraem com o medo e se estreitam com a provocação. Parece natural desenhá-los escuros, porque a maior parte do tempo você está com raiva ou provocando alguém. É difícil que demonstre o medo; Malfoys não sentem medo, são superiores não é mesmo? E seu sangue, como desenharia seu sangue?

Será que seria mais claro, porque no seu braço as veias azuladas que filtram o sangue carregado e trazem o arterial, será que por isso o mais sujo do seu sangue é mais limpo que o meu? Talvez o meu sangue seja negro como tinta de nanquim, quando entornei o vidro todo em sua camisa branca e imaculada em uma de nossas intermináveis brigas. Deve manchar e demorar a sair, mesmo quando se esfrega. Fica aquela marca, cheiro e gosto de podridão, de sujeira, de inferioridade.

Talvez, e somente em uma hipótese, o seu sangue seja mais claro, mais dissolvido, e toque nosso rosto e meus dedos como orvalho. Porque ele é puro, é mágico, não tem resquícios de _trouxas malditos_. Mas isso é uma grande bobagem, Malfoy. Porque no papel, tanto o seu quanto o meu têm a mesma cor. A mesma consistência pegajosa, formada de plaquetas, hemácias, hemoglobina. O mesmo cheiro e gosto metálico, eles circulam e escorrem da mesma forma, em um só ritmo. E são pretos, tão pútrido quanto a fuligem e o grafite grosso que tinjo sua capa.

Seus olhos, são tão iguais e diferentes aos meus, porque em mim são escuros pela natureza, a _**sua**_ natureza que obscurece os seus. Ainda assim tão belos e fascinantes, porque ficam nublados com desejo, enevoados, se assemelham à bruma acinzentada do inverno. Os seus lábios se contorcem em um sorriso zombeteiro, com as curvas perfeitas que fazem parte do seu ser. E a covinha, a única marca triste que mancha toda a estrutura sólida de seu rosto, o mínimo resquício de vulnerabilidade aparente.

Quando desenho seu peito, é engraçado. As clavículas formam pequenas sombras, entende? São ossos salientes, afinal de contas. As costelas pouco aparecem, e o seu abdômen não tem aquela aparência malhada e ridícula; é suavemente liso, forte, com poucos pelos claros abaixo do umbigo até a linha da calça. A sua pele é lisa, morna, ao contrário de suas mãos alongadas, sempre geladas. Mesmo quando estão embaixo das cobertas. Mesmo quando estão em meu corpo.

Distraída, ouço seus passos rápidos e furtivos em direção à torre de Astronomia. Você sabe que gosto de pintar aqui. E sabe do _porquê_ também. Sua expressão é sempre séria, fria, calculada. Analisa meu desenho de longe e lhe ofereço um esboço de sorriso, enquanto seguro o nanquim com minha mão esquerda e termino os últimos traços de seu queixo com a _mão direita_.

Mas então Draco, você derruba a tinta no meu desenho. Mancha a mim e a você de nanquim, os lápis e grafites caem – você jogou _todos eles_ no chão –, quebram-se um a um, devagar, até restar migalhas e gotas inexpressivas, como sua própria imagem e seus olhos cinzentos. Elas espirram e ardem em minha pele, como as lágrimas de indignação em meus olhos. Estava perto, tão perto de ser perfeito, e você me frustra com sua arrogância. Corrompe meu desenho com o mesmo negro que tentei purificá-lo. A tinta mancha meus cabelos e meu rosto quando tento limpar minhas lágrimas e percebo que você também me maculou com a sua frieza e crueldade.

Entretanto, você me entrega um potinho pequeno, sem rótulo, com o plástico negro e tampinha azul. Percebo, antes de abrir o pote, que apenas seus orbes ficaram livres da mancha da tinta, e minha lágrima negra borra de leve o cantinho da sobrancelha que outrora fora perfeitamente clara. Seus olhos brilham irônicos em vários tons de grafite para mim, e sinto as lágrimas turvas escaparem de meus cílios com a mesma raiva que rebate sua diversão.

Mas, ao tocar os dedos sujos na tampa e rosqueá-la devagar, abro e vislumbro entre o preto, o grafite, o cinza, o prata e o branco... Azul? Olho-te sem entender direito e a covinha sorri para mim, iluminando seus olhos azul-bebê, igual ao tom de tinta que estava entre minhas mãos trêmulas. Estava bastante cheio, então o líquido escorreu entre o preto e encheu de vida o papel tão frio como fumaça e bruma.

Corro para minha outra mesa e encontro um pincel finíssimo, o qual mergulho no elixir azulado e mancho as riscas, preechendo-as com aquela vida tão bela e inalcançável... Mas que agora está entre meus dedos, restando de sua imensidão cinzenta apenas riscos que adornam suas íris, e um azul escuro que a circula, protegendo-a.

Termino o contorno e me dou por satisfeita. Entre as manchas negras, sobra uma vaga lembrança dos cabelos pálidos, das feições angulares, das vestes sóbrias. Apenas restam os orbes lindos, puros como o céu das nove da manhã, quando temos aula de Transfiguração. E eles sorriem para mim, não _de mim_, junto com a covinha e sua mão forte – _a_ _esquerda_ – toca meus cabelos sujos e meu rosto manchado.

Mas que importa se há tanto nanquim em minha pele?

Tingi seu rosto em mil tons de grafite, buscando a perfeição. E entre as manchas de tonalidades tão cruas, o azul mostrou que nem sempre o mais belo é o mais simétrico. E é assim que nos amamos; de modo singelo e sincronizado, não perfeito.

"Você está evoluindo, Granger."

Eu sorrio. Os olhos ficam ainda mais azuis, iluminando todo o ambiente monocromático que eu criei em volta de sua existência. Talvez não seja reluzente como o arco-íris. Que a beleza se admira sempre, indiscutivelmente. Para enxergá-la, é necessário um pouco mais de sensibilidade, observação, e passar por cima de suas reservas.

"Obrigada, Malfoy."

Mas nem por isso se resume apenas a tons frios de grafite.

É isso que vejo em orbes azuis claros, antes de eles e a covinha se fecharem, para colorir meus lábios com o tom róseo que nunca consegui achar.

**F I M**

**Fic** **rápido, escrito em uma hora, como idéia de conversas insanas no MSN! A você, caro leitor, cabe o papel de julgar se essa fic é digna ou não de um review.**


End file.
